Pieces
by Lirionegro1
Summary: Al final todos son las piezas de quienes fueron alguna vez, piezas que de un todo que mil veces fue destruido y que otras mil veces construyó nuevas cosas, nuevas personas y nuevas historias derivadas de los mismos fragmentos de piezas. Compilado de One-Shots sobre el pasado de algunos personajes. Rate T con posible cambio por los temas tratados.


**Ok, primero que nada... este es un nuevo proyecto de compilados de one shots que van a tratar sobre el pasado de algunos de los personajes de RE, algunos podrán tener relación entre sí y otros no (la mayoría no).**

**Bien, este capítulo inicial trata sobre el pasado de Nicholai Gianovaef (por si no lo habían notado, me gusta mucho ese personaje) y debido a un reto con otras autoras, es yaoi... será el primer y único yaoi que escriba y por lo tanto el único que haya en esta historia.**

**Sin más que decir, espero que les guste este nuevo delirio que empiezo hoy. **

* * *

_Rusia. _

_9 de Febrero de 1986_

Un niño de unos once años, tiembla intentando absorber el calor de su tenue y moribunda fogata; recuerda su pasado no tan lejano, cuando el frío era su amigo, el orgullo de su nación… cuando lo tenía todo, una familia, un hogar, protección y felicidad. Todo parecía tan lejano ahora, como si fuera un punto en la distancia, casi perdido entre la nieve.

Viktor Gianovaef miró su reflejo en una lata vacía, ciertamente era completamente diferente a la persona que había sido meses atrás; su cabello una vez rubio perfecto ahora se encontraba con tintes oscuros, al igual que su piel que ahora tenía algunos tonos oscuros y otros tonos más rosados debido a alguna quemadura producto del inclemente clima, sin mencionar que su silueta estaba delgada y casi parecía frágil. No como la de su hermano Nicholai quien era mucho más fornido… pero claro, al pequeño aún le faltaba crecer para alcanzar la talla y el porte de los Gianovaef.

─Vik… mira lo que traje─ La fuerte y áspera voz de su hermano lo arrastró fuera de sus dolorosos recuerdos, era cierto que desde el suicidio de padre habían perdido mucho, pero al menos se tenían el uno al otro y Nicholai era lo mejor que tenía… bien, la verdad, era lo único que tenía ahora, pero eso le bastaba. ─ Come, antes que nos encuentren.

─ ¿Lo robaste? ─ preguntó aunque claro que sabía la respuesta, su hermano jamás habría podido comprar la comida que le había dado, la primera comida en tres días.

─No importa, sólo come

─ ¿No vas a comer tú?

─Ya comí ─Viktor sabía que eso no era cierto, su hermano sólo había podido robar esa pequeña ración y a juzgar por su agitada respiración y su actitud vigilante, lo estaban buscando.

─Papá dice que mentir es malo

─Papá ya no está aquí… anda, come

Nicholai se recostó ligeramente en la pared mientras sentía el frio calar lo más profundo de sus huesos _"Somos osos polares, el frio es nuestro ambiente"_ se repetía a sí mismo una y otra vez haciendo resonar la voz estrepitosa de su padre en su mente. Los Gianovaef toda su vida la habían vivido en el frío, amaban el frío de Rusia… claro, cuando unas gruesas paredes y la gran flor roja del fuego los cuidaban; ahora, con algunas paredes faltantes y los pétalos casi marchitos de la flor roja… el frío ya no les parecía su gran amigo o un ambiente realmente propicio. Pero eso no importaba mucho, no importaba lo que pensaran o sintieran ahora, la cuestión era sobrevivir; los últimos meses desde la muerte de sus padres todo el mundo que alguna vez los hermanos Gianovaef habían conocido y amado se había derretido como la nieve al sol.

─Esta es una zona peligrosa para dos jovencitos─ dijo una voz grave. El mayor levantó la mirada para clavar sus ojos grises en un hombre alto que los miraba con una sonrisa que no se reflejaba en sus ojos negros. Otro hombre lo seguía en silencio, como si fuera la sombra del primero.

─No te importa─ respondió Nicholai en un gruñido sordo

─Sólo quiero ayudarlos, hay mucha gente mala en estas calles

─No necesitamos ayuda─ volvió a decir─ largo

─Niño… los ayudaré si ustedes me ayudan

─ ¿Cómo podemos ayudarlo? ─ Viktor aún no tenía desarrollado su gran orgullo y aceptaría cualquier ayuda, después de todo, lo importante era sobrevivir.

─No haremos nada

─Hazle caso al pequeño, muchacho, parece ser sabio─ dijo sacando nuevamente a relucir su misteriosa sonrisa. Nicholai sabía que había algo malo en esa persona, su instinto se lo decía… podía olerlo… _como los osos huelen el peligro, como huelen las presas o la sangre…_

Nicholai lo estudió, parecía de unos 35 o 40 años, algunas canas se asomaban por su cabello castaño y su rostro estaba decorado por algunas líneas de expresión, nada en él le decía que era confiable, el otro tenía sus facciones cubiertas por su abrigo y parecía grande, aunque era complicado decir si realmente lo era o no; lo importante era que ese sujeto parecía aún menos confiable que el primero; bien la verdad era que ese chico de de 15 años, realmente no confiaba en nadie… sólo en su hermano.

─ ¿Quieren comida caliente y abrigo? ─ Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en el juvenil rostro de Viktor y el hombre mordió su labio… hambriento.

─Cla…

─No queremos nada─ Cortó el rubio platinado poniéndose de pie y creando una barrera entre su hermano y el desconocido.

─Dime pequeño… ¿Tú quieres comida y abrigo? ─ preguntó una vez más, ignorando la acción del mayor.

─Dije que no queremos nada─ repitió apretando los puños y los dientes, haciendo énfasis en cada una de sus palabras, siseando advertencia. El hombre sonrió, pero no de una forma amable o divertida… sino sádica, enferma y torcida, de sus labios salió un sonido casi imperceptible y lo siguiente que Nicholai sintió fue un fuerte golpe en su sien que lo derribó aturdiéndolo por completo, un fuerte pitido que resonaba en su oído hacía que los sonidos a su alrededor se oyeran distantes, distorsionados y confusos; sacudió su cabeza intentando que su cerebro encontrara el modo de devolverle una visión clara de las formas borrosas y difuminadas que podía distinguir vagamente. Sin embargo reconoció una, la delgada silueta de Viktor siendo arrastrada mientras sus extremidades se movían frenéticamente buscando libertad. La sangre de Gianovaef hirvió… y el frío ya no fue un problema… no lo fue cuando sintió unas grandes manos tomarlo de las caderas, no lo fue cuando sintió el aire impactar contra la piel desnuda de sus piernas. Pero el hervor de su sangre no lo protegía del dolor lacerante que parecía a punto de partirlo en dos cuando _ alguien_ entró en su cuerpo y su grito pareció perderse en la inmensidad de una ciudad que sólo escuchaba lo que quería escuchar, que veía lo que quería ver y que decía lo que quería decir.

─No mates al grande… no le des ese regalo, el pequeño fue sabio y aceptó la ayuda, lo sacamos de su miseria a cambio de un poco de diversión… éste vivirá.

Cuando todo acabó –no supo realmente si fueron segundos, minutos u horas- su propia sangre ardiente, salida de su cuerpo roto tiñó la nieve con algunas gotas gruesas, sus lágrimas de odio y vergüenza derritieron parte de la masa de copos debajo de él y otras sustancias salidas de su propio cuerpo y del de su atacante se mezclaron en la fría nieve. Todo eso se encontraba allí… nieve, sangre, semen, lágrimas, un fuego casi extinto y más allá… más lejos, a una distancia tristemente considerable… Viktor… o mejor dicho, lo que quedaba de Viktor.

El platinado se arrastró entre la suciedad haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para cerrar la terrible distancia, para confirmar sus espantosas sospechas; entonces lo vio bien, con su frágil cuerpo tendido de una forma irregular, como si fuera una de esas marionetas que otrora habían sido sus juguetes favoritos y supo que al igual que todo lo que fue suyo en el pasado… no regresaría.

.-  
.-

_Estados Unidos_

_15 de Septiembre de 1998_

El rubio platinado aplastó el cigarrillo en el sucio y atiborrado cenicero frente a él mientras observaba el sobre a su lado, como si esperara que algo pasara… la verdad era que Nicholai intentaba adivinar cómo sería su próxima víctima, era como una especie de juego personal que hacía cada vez que recibía ese sobre marrón, intentaba imaginarse una razón por la cuál debía matar, o si esta persona era alguien… si tenía a alguien… si tenía algo; aunque sabía que realmente no era importante lo que él figurara en su mente, sólo debía presionar el gatillo… lo demás ya no era su asunto.

Sus órdenes estaban en el sobre, eran simples… hacerse pasar como parte de un equipo de rescate y matarlos a todos antes de finalizar el día, buscar muestras e información sobre el dichoso virus Nemesis y las mutaciones del virus T, sólo las mutaciones simples, tenía prohibido tocar esa muestra ya que una zorra de la misma organización iría tras esa muestra; él estaba seguro como que el cielo no existía que él mismo podría hacer todo el trabajo, pero al parecer la zorrita había pasado los últimos meses tirándose a uno de los científicos y tenía un mejor acceso a la planta de Umbrella, en fin tampoco era tan importante que él mismo consiguiera esa muestra y mientras menos trabajo tuviera… mejor.

Miró la fotografía de sus objetivos, todos eran simples, sencillos de eliminar, un cero a la izquierda sin embargo sólo uno le llamaba la atención… no porque sus posibles antecedentes fueran impresionantes, o porque lo creyera una amenaza, nada de eso… ese tal Carlos Oliveira… era tal y como le gustaban, cabello castaño y lacio, ojos marrones y un precioso color de tez, sin lugar a dudas, sería toda una experiencia verlo, sentirlo… poseerlo y una mejor… matarlo.

.-  
.-

_Estados Unidos _

_1 de Octubre_

Todo salía de acuerdo al plan, su equipo de la U.B.C.S estaba compuesto de 3 idiotas y la belleza latina; ciertamente Gianovaef agradecía haberlo perdido todo ese día en la nieve, le habían arrebatado todo porque lo que podía pelear y ser justo, nada tenía un real sentido luego de ese momento… y cuando todo pierde sentido, cuando sólo hay oscuridad en tu camino, cuando todas las luces se han apagado… lo mejor es jugar en las sombras.

Fue una bendición de ese Dios olvidado que Seeker fuera mordido por una de esas malditas cosas en el hospital, así pudo volarle los sesos sin levantar sospecha alguna; su mirada de horror, sus gemidos implorantes le provocaban ese cosquilleo que sólo le producía la idea de tomar una vida… y la acción de tirar del gatillo, de sentirse salpicado con la sangre de su víctima… sin dudas tenía tintes de placer sexual.

A Nicholai le fascinó ver a su belleza separarse del grupo, lo quería dejar para el último, lo disfrutaría mucho más e inclusive, hasta podría divertirse con él antes… y después de matarlo, cuando su precioso cuerpo aún se encontrara caliente; el platinado se relamió ante sus planes y su trofeo latino que lo esperaría hasta el final.

Un silencioso, limpio y certero corte en la garganta del más inútil de su equipo más una bala en la columna del "jefe" Tyrell y el mismo cuchillo sucio con la sangre de víctimas anteriores enterrado directamente en el cráneo del que alguna vez fue su supervisor le indicaron que ya era el momento de darle caza a su festín personal… pero había un problema… Gianovaef olisqueó el aire y detectó el aroma a peligro… ese aroma que lo osos sienten y que les indica que deben salir corriendo. Su instinto, sumado a su extraordinaria capacidad para ver claramente en la oscuridad y a su único oído funcional que parecía haberse desarrollado más ante la inminente falta de su gemelo le gritaron que su preciosidad lo había descubierto… y había activado una granada que rodó casi muda a unos pocos metros de los pies del rubio.

Nicholai agradeció a sus entrenamientos su grácil forma de caer de un segundo piso impulsado por una explosión; ya en el suelo plagado de escombros, partes humanas y basura producto del caos que se desataba en las calles, el rubio sonrió entre divertido, emocionado y satisfecho… el juego estaba comenzando y él ganaría.

Parecía divertido pensar en la suerte de su presa… encontrar a una sobreviviente con algo de valor en tal caos sin duda era de respetarse y hasta era como el equivalente a encontrar una coca cola en medio del desierto, eso lo hacía mucho más divertido. Después de todo… ¿Qué había de interesante en matar a la mejor presa rápidamente?... el miedo, les daba un mejor sabor. Gianovaef lo vio subir por unas escaleras de incendio con su rifle, debía admitir que estuvo tentado a disparar, pero toda la diversión se habría ido por el drenaje; si disparaba a la cabeza… moriría, a la columna no sentiría cuando él se diera su banquete con su hermoso cuerpo… si lo hacía caer quizás moriría, así que la mejor opción era seguir esperando el momento perfecto.

El platinado esperó, esperó y esperó por ese momento que nunca llegó, el tiempo se agotaba, la misión ya casi estaba completa y quizás lo mejor era olvidarse de ese hombre de castaños cabellos, de todas formas esa maldita cosa que perseguía a la chica se encargaría de jodérselo y él… bueno, ya encontraría otro chico apuesto que follarse y matar. La misión para Nicholai, ya estaba terminada.

.-  
.-

_Estados Unidos_

_16 de Diciembre de 1998_

Poco más de dos meses habían pasado de su misión en Raccoon City, y realmente no era como si ese castaño fuera algo similar a una obsesión, de hecho, él ya casi había empezado a olvidarse de las sensaciones robadas por el destino cuando esa zorra que estaba con él en Raccoon optó por remarcar ante Wesker sobre el sencillo hecho de que Carlos Oliveira aún estaba con vida y su sola respiración representaba un problema.

─Termina lo que debiste terminar hace tiempo─ fue la única orden que dio el rubio sin siquiera mirarlo.

─Bien… ¿Dónde está?

─Es tu trabajo averiguarlo

Y ahora lo era, debía darle caza a su precioso latino y ponerle un punto final; no podía decir que la idea no lo llenaba de una extraña adrenalina… le encantaba cazar, era su pasión su oculta, cazar personas siempre despertaba al animal en él… ese animal que debía ser alimentado de vez en cuando sólo para despuntar un vicio y no caer en la costumbre.

_.-  
.-_

_Suiza_

_24 de Diciembre de 1998_

El aire navideño inundaba las calles, al igual que la nieve y algunos charcos de agua sucia, personas felices y no tanto se paseaban de mil maneras ocupadas en sus miserables vidas, vidas que creían completas y plenas… ellos no sabían nada de la vida, la vida era una puta a la que le encantaba follar pero que no se dejaba montar por nadie; y mientras más feliz veía a alguien… más disfrutaba su acto. Por eso Nicholai estaba seguro de que en algún momento, todas y cada una de esas personas… terminaría cayendo a los pies de la puta. Oliveira… no era una excepción, él ya había sido follado por la vida, lo había perdido todo e intentaba ponerse de pie y arreglar sus pantalones para volver al ruedo luego de la salvaje cogida; el problema de Carlos… era que, Nicholai también quería un poco de él.

Rastrearlo no fue complicado, encontrarlo en la ciudad tampoco, el hermoso latino era un pésimo maestro del disfraz, simplemente dejaba pistas por doquier y el oso sabía dónde buscar, además del hecho que ya conocía su aroma, sumado a su creciente gusto por él, su búsqueda se hacía mil veces más fácil. Sólo quedaba que le devolvieran el momento perfecto… que llegó en la noche.

─No es bueno andar por las calles de noche, solo─ le dijo a una distancia no mayor a un metro, todo a su alrededor estaba tan solitario como podía estarlo, ni un ruido más que el lejano jolgorio de la época.

─Sé cómo defenderme ─ respondió el latino dando una pitada a su cigarrillo y expulsando el humo fuera de sus pulmones.

Nicholai sonrió sarcástico antes de cerrar la distancia entre ellos y empujar a su hermoso latino directo contra la helada pared de ladrillo… nada era mejor que el factor sorpresa, más si se trataba de sorprender a un mercenario traumado y de cuarta, sin habilidades mayores más que apretar un gatillo. El rubio tomo el cabello lacio de su presa para golpear fuertemente su cabeza contra el ladrillo, unas cuantas gotas de sangre se mezclaron con la pared y unos finos restos de ella quedaron enterrados en la frente del castaño que comenzaba a hincharse. El sobreviviente intentaba defenderse con movimientos bruscos que no llegaban a nada, su atacante era más fuerte… más rápido… más grande y tenía todo el peso de su cuerpo directo sobre él.

_"Por favor que sea un cuchillo, que sea un arma…" _Pensaba desesperadamente al sentir cierta dureza en la parte baja de su enemigo; la sola idea de que fuera parte del hombre hacía que la sangre huyera de su rostro. Otro golpe fuerte fue asestado en la parte baja de su columna y un pequeño grito escapó de sus labios… Carlos cayó sobre sus rodillas víctima del dolor, un golpe más en su nuca casi hace perder el poco conocimiento que tenía, estaba aturdido como el mismo infierno, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por haber caído en esa estúpida trampa, por haberse confiado… y cuando sintió el frio en sus piernas, seguido de un dolor lacerante que arrancó lágrimas de sus ojos… se maldijo por no haber muerto en Raccoon.

Nicholai salió de su víctima y vio exactamente la misma escena que algunos atrás su propio atacante debió ver… nieve, sangre, lágrimas, semen, vergüenza, ira, satisfacción, dolor y una persona que jamás volvería a ser la misma; debía admitir que tenía su encanto… pero faltaba algo en ese escenario, o mejor dicho, sobraba algo… sobraba vida.

─Mátame─ susurró levemente el castaño entre algunas lágrimas que aún salían de sus hermosos orbes marrones. Gianovaef sonrió, acomodó sus ropas, sacó su propio paquete de cigarrillos y encendió uno─ Mátame

El platinado expulsó el aire de sus pulmones, sacó su arma y presionó el gatillo; realmente no quería hacerlo, no quería matarlo… no físicamente, el hecho de haber destruido su espíritu era muchísimo más divertido que sólo presionar un gatillo, pero al fin y al cabo… debía cumplir la misión.

* * *

**Ok, eso fue raro ._. y prometo que no volverá a pasar XDD no volveré a escribir yaoi! muchas gracias por leer y llegar al final, si gustan pueden dejar sus reviews siempre bienvenidos con su opinión sobre este delirio y si gustan diciendo sobre qué personaje les gustaría que tratara el próximo capítulo.**

Muchas gracias por leerme, significa mucho para mi! n.n

**Lirio**


End file.
